Hall Pass
by CassyCash
Summary: Lizzie returns home to Chicago to her husband Jay. Still suck at summaries!


**Just a short One-Shot which came up on my mind these days! Hope you enjoy it!**

***needed to correct some things***

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Lizzie arrived at O'Hare Airport and waited outside for her taxi.

_"Sorry I'm stuck in paperwork. Can't pick you up. I'll see you tonight. - JH,"_ wrote her husband when she asked if he could pick her up. At first she was disappointed that he cared more about work, but as she thought about it further she was relieved because she couldn't look him in the eye.

It was true that he gave her permission to sleep with Kevin Pearson if it came to it, but she just couldn't. She loved Jay far too much for that. They had been a couple for seven years and had been married for five years; she couldn't throw that away just because she wanted to feel special again.

When she met Jay he was still a patrolman and he took her statement when it was about a theft at her apartment. She was already clumsy back then and forgot to lock her apartment once. When she came home in the evening some of her valuables were stolen, among them the necklace of her grandmother, who died years before. She was devastated, but she did not pay much attention to him at that time, as such thefts were usually not discovered and gave up hope that the necklace would reappear.

So she was surprised when he called her one day and asked her to come to the station.

Once there, she couldn't believe what she saw: it was her grandmother's necklace. Jay explained to her that the thief had tried to get rid of it at a pawn shop, but when the owner asked for the certificate of authenticity and did not receive it, he became suspicious and called the police.

* * *

_"Oh my God! Thanks a lot! I had already given up hope! How can I repay you?"_

_"No need for that. It's my job after all.", he looked up from the file and for the first time she noticed his eyes; they were of a light turquoise colour. Completely lost in it, she didn't hear him ask her to sign for it. _

_"Excuse me?", she awoke from her trance when he asked her again._

_"You must acknowledge receipt of the necklace.", she took the pencil from his hand, noticed a sprak running through her spine and signed it._

_"But I want to thank you properly. After all, it is an heirloom, what you brought me back.", she didn't let go. He sighed briefly and looked directly at her to tell her off, but one look in her eyes was enough to know that it would be of no use. _

_"All right, then. You may invite me to dinner if you like.", he suggested and of course she agreed._

* * *

And that's where her story began. For two years they went out together since that day; Jay became a detective in Intelligence; he asked her if she would marry him on a romantic evening at the Purple Pig; they both got married and shortly afterwards Jay was promoted to Sergeant, which made him work even harder than before and meant less time with her.

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted when she heard the honking of the taxi that was to take her home. Once inside, she thought back to the night he gave her the Hall Pass. That evening they had also had an argument. The night before she left for Los Angeles.

* * *

_"Why are you so anxious to go to LA now? Couldn't you wait till I get my vacation so we could fly together?", his voice got a little louder towards the end, which made Rocky bark. "Sorry Rocky!"_

_"Because I booked this flight months ago when you said you were on vacation at this time! But no! Mr Halstead had to cancel it because one case is more important.", Lizzie grumbled back as she finished packing her suitcase._

_"I've told you, this one came from the Chief!"_

_"So as usual, work is more important than me!", she slammed the lid on the suitcase, scaring Rocky. "I'm sorry, little one.", she picked him up. _

_"What could I do?! Tell him that my wife had to fly to LA with me so she could meet her beloved Kevin Pearson?!", he took it to the extreme._

_"That's not true and you know it!", she lowered the dog before standing right in front of her husband. "I wanted to take you there because I thought it would be a good time off for you!"_

_"Don't fuck with me.", he walked out of the bedroom and reached for his jacket._

_"Where are you going?!", she shouted after him as he opened the door._

_"Just out!", he was already halfway out the door when he turned around again: "And if you meet this Kevin sleep with him or whatever, if he's that dreamy! I don't care!", he slammed the door and left Lizzie behind. Instead of running after him and getting herself more frustrated she went straight to sleep so she could rest for her flight the next day and during that she thought she was taking her husband's Hall Pass, even if her conscience wanted to keep her away at first. _

_But when she finally met Kevin this had completely disappeared because she had been courted again for a long time and someone was making an effort to please her. But when it came to the kiss her conscience turned on again and she told Kevin the truth. _

_She couldn't do this to Jay, she loved him too much. So she went back to the hotel and caught an early flight home._

* * *

"We're here, miss.", the driver told her. She thanked him, gave him a generous tip when he gave her her suitcase and left.

"Here we go.", Lizzie thought as she opened the door to her townhouse and was greeted directly by Rocky.

"Hey, Rocky! Did you miss me?", he licked her face in delight. "I missed you too. Is Jay home yet or is he still at work?", the little dog just looked at her confused. "Of course he's still at work. Where else would he be? Come on, then. We'll have the rest of our lovely day.", said and done.

She unpacked her suitcase, put the dirty laundry in the washing machine, cooked, took Rocky for a walk and spent the rest of the evening on the couch watching a film; of course it was with Kevin Pearson. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't hear the front door and so she didn't hear Jay hanging up his clothes, locking away his gun and badge. It wasn't until he leaned against the living room door frame and saw what movie Lizzie she was watching and asked her how LA was, that she noticed.

"It was good.", she said briefly, and he nodded briefly. But as he was about to leave her, she plucked up all her courage. "We kissed.", which made him completely frozen, but he didn't look at her, he couldn't.  
"Or rather, he kissed me. We had met in a café and he talked to me...", he turned to her slowly, his face completely neutral. "...he invited me on a date, to the Hollywood Bowl, where he asked John Legend to play something for me and we both had champagne together and had a picnic...", she had to pause for a moment and take a deep breath in order not to collapse. "...and he told me about his parents' love story, and then he kissed me, but I couldn't. So I pushed him away and told him that I was married and that you gave me a Hall Pass, although you probably didn't mean it, but I couldn't do it Jay.", she looked at him and he looked at her, but no one said anything more. The only thing that came over Jay's lips was that he was about to go into the shower. Her marriage was at an end, she thought to herself and started to cry.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was lying on the couch, crying, because the next thing she noticed she had a blanket over her that she hadn't put on. Jay had probably come back into the living room after showering and found her asleep and not to wake her up he just put the blanket over her.

She slowly crept into their bedroom and hoped that Jay was already sound asleep and wouldn't notice her, because she didn't want to sleep alone on the couch, she just couldn't. When she was one hundred percent sure he was asleep she crawled carefully under the blanket on her side and buried her face in the pillow.

She laid there for a few minutes staring at the floor in front of her, but when she felt an arm around her waist, she carefully turned around and saw Jay looking at her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't dismiss the case. I had tried, but the police commissioner pressed me to take this one. I could have lost my job, Lizzie.", he told her.

"I know. And I'm sorry I wanted to use your 'Hall Pass' to hurt you.", she confessed with tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said such a thing.". he stroked her hair gently with a right hand.

"I shouldn't have freaked out when you told me we had to cancel our holiday.", she put her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat calmly, despite all the fuss.

"What do you say the two of us spend the weekend together at home Just you, me and Rocky and a lot of take out.", he suggested, making her smile.

"I'd like that.", she agreed, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, and by the way.", he pulled away. "I love you too.", Lizzie smiled and gave her husband another kiss before turning around and leaning her back against his chest to fall asleep.

She knew now that she would never want to miss such moments. No matter if she had the chance to do things with her favourite celebrity that others only dared to dream about. Home was the best place to be, so she didn't think about the four walls.


End file.
